Kiss
by Kammora
Summary: "Kalau begitu aku memilih kau." Naruto mencondongkan tubuhnya agar bisa berbisik tepat di samping telinga Hinata. "Dan kau sudah berkata takkan menolak." /AU, Oneshot/


**Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

.

.

 **A** **NaruHina Fanfiction**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tubuh Hinata sedikit bergetar, nafas hangat yang menerpa wajahnya membuat pikirannya semakin kalut.

"Ano...," dengan sedikit terbata Hinata berusaha berucap, mata yang sejak tadi terpejam erat kini berusaha menatap sapphire sebiru langit yang tengah menguncinya sejak tadi. "Kena-pa Uzumaki-senpai mena-rik-ku kesini?"

Napas Hinata tersenggal, bahkan rasa takut kini sudah menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya. Tadi saat ia baru saja keluar dari ruang klub memasak, Uzumaki Naruto menariknya ke sebuah koridor sepi yang jarang dilewati siswa lain.

Mendongak sedikit saja sudah bisa dipastikan bibir keduanya akan menempel erat, Hinata menggeleng pelan memikirkan cara agar ia bisa terlepas dari Uzumaki Naruto yang sejak tadi mengurungnya tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata 'pun.

Tak ada jawaban yang terlontar, Hinata semakin kalut. Ia sendiri bingung dengan sikap Naruto, padahal ia tak pernah mencari masalah dengan pemuda di hadapannya, bahkan menyapa saja tidak pernah. Hinata terlalu takut, Naruto pria dingin yang kejam. Entah kenapa para gadis masih memujanya, padahal tak jarang Naruto menghadiahi mereka tatapan dingin yang menusuk.

"Aku harus Pul--" perkataan Hinata tak sempat terselesaikan, Bibir Naruto sudah terlanjur menginvasi bibir mungilnya.

Semuanya berawal dari kecupan kecil, sebelah tangan Naruto melingkar erat di pinggang Hinata sementara satu tangannya lagi menarik leher Hinata untuk memperdalam ciumannya.

"Se-senpai..." cicit Hinata, ia hampir saja kehabisan napas jika saja Naruto tidak segera melepaskan pagutan di bibirnya.

"Bibirmu manis, aku suka."

Hinata termenung mencerna setiap kata yang keluar dari mulut senpainya, pemuda itu pergi begitu saja setelah mengambil ciuman pertama milik Hinata.

"Kenapa rasanya aneh?" Hinata menepuk dadanya yang terasa sakit melihat kepergian Senpai berambut pirang, ia hanya bisa melihat punggung Uzumaki Naruto semakin menjauh.

.

*

*

*

*

.

Mata Hinata terpejam erat, mendesah pajang menjadi pilihan utamanya. Mendapati pemandangan luar biasa di jam istirahat membuat jantung Hinata berpacu dua kali lipat lebih kencang, kenapa efek ciuman senpainya bisa sampai mempengaruhi kerja jantungnya.

Ah...

Hinata memijat pelan pelipisnya, menyusupkan kepalanya ke atas meja. Berharap ia bisa mengendalikan kerja jantungnya karena tadi ia melihat Uzumaki Naruto yang tengah latihan sepak bola.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Hinata?" tatapan Ino menunjukan sedikit rasa khawatir, gadis itu sejak tadi memperhatikan Hinata yang kembali dari toilet. Hinata hanya terdiam terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang sulit, walau kenyataannya Hinata memang selalu saja berdiam diri.

"Aku baik-baik saja, hanya merasa sedikit pusing." rupanya akhir-akhir ini Hinata mulai pandai berbohong, lihat saja ia bahkan tanpa ragu berbohong tentang keadaannya.

"Mau ke UKS?"

"Tidak perlu, ku rasa aku masih bisa menahannya." Hinata menggeleng lemah, ia tak mau membolos jam ke tiga. Apa lagi pelajaran Matematika, sungguh akan merugi jika ia membolos yang jelas-jelas bukan dikarenakan pusing.

Uzumaki Naruto, pemuda itu adalah senpai yang banyak digilai para gadis. Ah sepertinya kehidupan SMA Hinata hampir sama percis dengan kehidupan remaja umumnya. Kisah mainstream dimana kehidupan para gadis berporos pada satu pemuda tampan yang begitu charming.

Hell, tapi Hinata tak pernah membayangkan dimana ia akan jadi pemeran utama. Why? Karena Uzumaki Naruto sang casanova kini mulai menjeratnya.

Tidak pernah Hinata pungkiri dalam dunia imajinasi ia pernah berkhayal memiliki kekasih tampan baik hati, pasti semua gadis selalu berkhayal tentang pemuda idaman versi mereka sendiri. Dan jangan salahkan Hinata ketika ia pernah memasukan Naruto kedalam daftar pemuda idaman untuk dijadikan kekasih.

Sepertinya otak Hinata kali ini benar-benar sedang tak berjalan semestinya, bahkan rasanya gravitasi kali ini enggan menariknya kembali. Ia masih merasa seperti terbang di atas awan, mengusap bibir semerah peach yang baru saja disapa bibir Naruto.

"Hah." Hinata menarik napas dalam satu tarikan, kenapa sekarang hatinya selalu berdebar saat melihat Naruto.

Bel sekolah mengudara ke setiap penjuru kelas, para siswa mulai keluar dari kelas masing-masing menuhi koridor seperti barisan semut.

"Dijemput Neji?" Ino berdiri di depan meja Hinata, Aquamarinenya menatap tangan Hinata yang merapikan Stationery miliknya.

"Tidak."

"Pulang bersamaku? Tapi aku harus bertemu Sai lebih dulu."

Ragu-ragu Hinata mengangguk, jika Ino bertemu Sai itu artinya ia harus pergi ke lapangan. Karena Sai adalah anggota klub sepak bola, dan artinya Hinata akan bertemu Naruto juga.

"Hei. Kau kenapa?" tanya Ino heran, ia mengerutkan keningnya karena sejak tadi Hinata terlihat aneh. Lebih terlihat gugup dari biasanya, "Sakit?"

"Tidak." lagi-lagi hanya kata itu yang mampu Hinata lontarkan dari tenggorokannya yang terasa kering.

Lapangan bola, Hinata meremas erat kelopak matanya. Ino menghampiri Sai di ujung lapangan sementara ia menunggu di pinggir lapangan dekat pintu masuk.

"Hinata."

"S-ss-senpai." Hinata gelagapan, dalam balutan seragam klub berwarna coklat pemuda itu berdiri menjulang tinggi di hadapannya.

"Kau mencariku?" Naruto tersenyum, oh tidak itu bukan jenis senyuman pertanda baik.

"Tidak." Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku menemani Ino menemui Sai."

"Begitu yah." Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hinata, gadis bersurai Indigo itu nyaris lupa bagaimana caranya bernapas ketika hidung mereka hampir saja bersentuhan untuk kedua kalinya. "Temanmu perhatian sekali dengan pacarnya."

Amethyst Hinata mencuri pandang pada Ino yang tengah memberikan handuk kecil dari dalam tasnya untuk Sai, Ino memang sangat menyukai Sai jadi tak heran Ino akan sangat perhatian pada Sai.

"Aku juga ingin seperti itu." bisik Naruto tepat di telinga Hinata, menyerang tepat pada titik saraf Hinata hingga tubuhnya meremang dalan getar yang menggebu.

"S-ssenpai ingin h-handuk?"

Seharusnya bukan masalah besae jika Naruto ingin handuk kecil, karena pastinya ada banyak perempuan yang dengan sukarela memberikanya handuk. Jangankan handuk kecil, handuk besar yang mampu membungkus seluruh tubuh Naruto 'pun pasti mereka sanggup memberikannya.

"Bukan." Naruto menggeleng, ia sungguh tidak peduli ketika para siswi mulai berbisik tentang kedekatannya dengan Hinata. Peduli apa Naruto tentang mereka yang terlalu sibuk mengurusi hidupnya.

"Lalu, Ingin Ino?"

Naruto hampir menjambak rambutnya frustasi, Ino? Kenapa harus Ino ketika ada Hinata di depannya? Apa gadis di depannya ini makhluk planet luar yang tak bisa menangkap sinyal-sinyal cinta yang sudah ia lepas?

Ini salahnya melepas sinyal cinta yang tak terlalu kontras, Tak ada hitam dan putih hingga menjadi abu-abu dalam bias. Tak ada kejelasan.

"Bukan." suara Naruto tiba-tiba menjadi berat, "Aku juga ingin punya pacar."

Hinata mengangguk mengerti meski jantungnya masih berdebar tak karuan, bukankah sangat mudah untuk seorang Uzumaki Naruto memiliki kekasih. Lalu kenapa pemuda dihadapannya terlihat seperti pemuda dengan nasib penuh kemirisan dalam hidupnya padahal Hinata yakin 200% Akan ada banyak gadis yang bersedia menjadi kekasih Naruto.

"Kurasa itu bukan hal sulit senpai." Hinata mengigit pipi dalamnya, mencoba menyadarkan Uzumaki yang sudah mengambil _first kissnya._ "Senpai tinggal memilih siapa saja gadis di sekolah ini, kurasa mereka akan dengan senang hati menerima senpai sebagai kekasihnya."

"Benarkah?" Tanya Naruto memastikan, Hinata tidak pernah tahu pikiran licik yang tersembunyi di pikiran rubah pirang di hadapannya. "Siapa saja gadis yang kupilih maka ia takan menolak."

Hinata mengangguk yakin, lagipulan mana ada siswi yang mau menolak Naruto. Pemuda di depannya terlalu menggoda untuk di tolak.

"Kalau begitu aku memilih kau." Naruto mencondongkan tubuhnya agar bisa berbisik tepat di samping telinga Hinata. "Dan kau sudah berkata takkan menolak."

Dan salam satu gigitan pelan Naruto membuat wajah Hinata merah.

A-pa barusan? Naruto mengigit cuping telinganya? Menggigit? Di depan banyak orang?

Tubuh Hinata masih membeku seperti baru saja disiram dinginya air es kutub utara, "Hari ini kita resmi berpacaran. Hinata."

Sementara Hinata masih mematung, Naruto sudah berjalan masuk ke dalam lapangan. Pemuda itu sungguh tak peduli saat riuh para siswa ketika sadar dari keterkejutan mereka menyaksikan tingkah Uzumaki dan Hyuuga.

Hinata masih menatap punggung Naruto yang terus berjalan, saat rasa terkejutnya hampir menipis Naruto berbalik menghentikan langkahnya. Safirnya menatap penuh godaan pada Hinata, ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya sebelum akhirnya melayangkan Kiss in the air untuk Hinata.

Riuh sorakan para siswa pun mulai terdengar lagi saat Naruto kembali menggoda Hinata.

Shit

Setelah ini sepertinya Hinata harus memeriksa keadaan jantungnya yang terus berdegup kencang.

FIN

Salam Hangat

Selingkuhannya Seunghoon XD


End file.
